El camino para estar juntos
by HiKaFa
Summary: he subido el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste, es la forma de ver las cosas como me imagino que las veria Merle, se me olvido poner algun comentario en el cap. espero y les guste, hasta pronto
1. El camino para estar juntos

Bien este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste, quite "El Deseo del Demonio" por muchas razones que tal vez explique al finalizar este fic que solo contara con máximo 5 capítulos, espero que les guste, dejen comentarios por favor.

La letra cursiva corresponde a los pensamientos de Van y la letra norma la Hitomi.

**EL CAMINO PARA ESTAR JUNTOS**

**Cap. 1 "Que ha sido de nuestras vidas"**

Le molestaba mucho tener que levantarse para ir a trabajar, era el tercer año de trabajo en aquella casa editorial que se dedicaba a publicar historias de fantasía, era la asistente de la asistente del jefe editor, un joven muy simpático por cierto, que había tratado de invitarla a salir a lo que ella se negó por que sentía que lo estaba traicionando, aun después de tantos años, pero cada vez que salía con alguien no paraba de compararlo o tratar de encontrar semejanzas y eso no era justo para nadie, así qué por lo general estaba sola o con su amiga Yucari que salía con un joven muy agradable que era médico residente en el hospital general de Tokio, así que salían por lo menos una vez por semana y con eso era suficiente, su trabajo era interesante y muchos la consideraban una mujer con GRAN imaginación, ella se reía diciéndoles "¡pero si lo he vivido!" ya que por lo general le dejaban que checara el trabajo de fantasía de otros mundos o sobre caballeros o ese tipo de cosas.

_Estaba en el lago, había huido como era su costumbre cuando el consejo de ancianos quería hablar con él, pero dicho consejo quería que se casara con una joven de noble cuna de Fanelia, de hecho ya había estado con una mujer que todos creían iba ser la futura reina (incluyéndola) habían compartido su cama 1 año y cada vez que hacían en amor el susurraba el nombre de la vidente de la luna fantasma, su amante no decía nada, hasta que una vez lo confronto, no le importaba como la llamara siempre y cuando portara la tobillera real (una joya que solo lo poseía la reina desposada y nadie mas) pero él se negó y ella se fue; Merle hacia un año que se había casado con un hombre gato de_ _la región de las Montañas, ahora ella era la esposa del jefe de ese clan, solía enviarle cartas regañándolo por no ir por ella, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que ella hubiera hecho su vida, amado a otro hombre, teniendo hijos, olvidándolo a él…_


	2. Encuentros nocturnos

Agradezco el comentario de Camila, espero que este capítulo también te guste a ti y a todos aquellos que lo lean. Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, ya quisiera, disfruten la lectura

**Cap. 2 "Encuentros nocturnos"**

_Sabía que ese día vendría Merle con su esposo para tratar asuntos, pero no quería abrir los ojos se negaba en redondo, llevaba varias noches viéndola en sueños, lo que no era raro, solo que esta vez podía abrazarla y hablar con ella, ya no era la chica joven que él conoció era toda una mujer, su cuerpo había cambiando **mucho** era más redondeado en donde tenía que serlo, en sus sueños podía besarla y sentir el calor de sus labios, pero…solo eran sueños, sabía que solo se hacía daño, que ella no volvería pero eran tan sublime soñar con ella, de sentirla, de saberla suya; en esos sueños tan reales muchas veces estaban ahí en Gaia y otras tantas en la Luna Fantasma y aunque sonara raro lo que más le gustaba era entrar a esa pequeña habitación que ella llamaba casa y sobre todo a su dormitorio, aunque jamás pudieran hacer el amor estuvieron a punto, el sol salía y él tenía responsabilidades y tenía que cumplirlas, pero era tan magnífico soñar… _

¡KAMI SAMA! Que sueños tenia, solo a ella se le ocurrían semejantes cosas, llevaba varias noches soñándolo, ya no era más el chico delgado que ella había conocido su cuerpo se había ensanchado con músculos bien marcados, había crecido en estatura y su voz, esa magnífica voz tan varonil que tenia, aunque solo era producto de su imaginación, tenía una imaginación muy vivida, cuando se encontraban en sus sueños, él la abrazaba y platicaban sobre lo ocurrido en Gaia y cómo iba todo en Fanelia, y todo era lo que ella quería escuchar por eso sabia que solo era parte de su mente que le hacían estas travesuras mentales que eran MUY fogosos , ya sea que terminaran en su cuarto o en algún paraje hermoso de las tierras fanelianas a punto de hacer el amor cuando el malvado despertador o el sol de la mañana se atrevía a interrumpirlos y jamás consolidaban nada…tal vez mañana en la noche…

_…_


	3. ¿Te he perdido?

Agradezco el comentario de Camila, ya que es la unica que me escribe reviews, jajajaja, si acaso leen esta historia dejen un pequeño comentario, los escritores se alimentan de ellas,jajajaja bien como nada en esta vida es fácil les dedico este capitulo, recuerden que quien se da por vencido ante las adversidades solo es digno de lastima...

**Cap. 3 "¿Te he perdido?"**

_Por fin había acumulado el valor suficiente para ir por ella... cuando la encontre estaba en uno de esos lugares donde se reunen las familias, amigos y amantes, lo sabia por que los había visto en mis sueños, era ya entrada la tarde... estaba abrazando a un hombre... el alma y el corazon se me hacian polvo, pero ella se veia tan feliz, que aunque tuve ganas de destrozar al maldito que abrazaba a **mi** mujer, no pude ya que él la hacia feliz y eso es lo que quería para ella, felicidad, aunque fuera lejos de mi, pero no por ello yo era feliz, es mentira lo que dicen: "Si la persona que amas es feliz, tú tambien lo eres, aunque no este a tu lado" yo era más que infeliz, lo humano que quedaba de mí despues de la guerra se perdio en ese instante, solo quedaba el rey que tiene el deber de vivir para proteger a su pueblo y nada más... ahí estaba yo observando su felicidad y muriendo por dentro cuando abrio sus ojos - (ojos que me recuerdan tanto los bosques y praderas de mi querida patria) - ella me vio y yo solo pude sonreir tristemente, en cuanto me vio se levanto bruscamente y me llamo, yo le di la espalda, no quiero su lastima, ¡QUIERO SU AMOR Y A TODA ELLA, MALDITA SEA!, camine a un poco, levante mi mano en donde estaba el "energist" de Escaflowne y volví a casa, solo y muerto... **todo había acabado...**_

Este día por alguna extraña razon me sentía muy feliz; a media mañana recibí la llamada de Akira, el novio de Yukari, para vernos en el parque, le pregunte para que ya que era extraño que quisiera verme a mi a solas (no piensen mal se que ambos se aman) me comento que quería darle una sorpresa a mi amiga y quería mi opinion, me alegre por mi amiga ya que sospechaba cual era la sorpresa... sin embargo no era por ella el exceso de felicidad en mí, había algo más que no vislumbraba... ¡Qué felicidad! Akira le va a pedir a Yukari que se casen y quería saber si ella lo aceptaría, le dije que sí, que ella lo aceptaría sin dudar y en un arranque le abrace y fue en ese preciso instante que mi felicidad se acabó... abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Van, lo ví triste y aunque me sonrio supe lo que pasaba por su cabeza... me separe de Akira de manera brusca y llame a Van, pero él ni siquiera volteo a verme, la columna de luz aparecio y se lo llevo y aunque corrí como nunca antes, no lo alcance...caí y desde entonces no me puedo levantar... mi alma y mi corazón estan muertos... no puedo llegar a él sin mi colgante y él no volvera... **_todo había acabado..._**

* * *

_P.D. No me maten o castiguen... que Merle viene al rescate...solo algo de drama para darle profundidad a la historia..._


	4. ¡¡Que tontos son los hombres!

_**Cap. 4 ¡Que tontos son los hombres!**_

Vi a mi amo llegar con el semblante frío, eso me dio mala espina, cuando se acerco a mí solo dijo _"es ahora feliz"_ sospeche que Hitomi estaba con una pareja, pero no era posible…ella ama a Van – sama ¡lo sé! Si no ¿Por qué arriesgaría tantas veces su vida por mi señor? Trate de ir tras él, de explicarle que se equivocaba, que lo que había visto estaba mal, pero el idiota de mi marido me retuvo…no puedo luchar contra él, no es que no quiera pero con 6 meses de embarazo me he vuelto algo lenta…no puedo permitir que mi señor este triste o que deje de sentir…tal vez aquel hombre era su hermano, Hitomi me hablo de él una vez…esta noche durante la cena lo hablaré con mi amo…me suelto de la mano de mi marido y lo veo desafiante, me voy muy dignamente a nuestra habitación, tendrá que hacer meritos para que le vuelva hablar…lo oigo suspirar, ja ya sabe lo que le espera… 

_Sé que Merle tratará de hablar conmigo durante la cena, no puedo rehuir de ella…se que Melkor la retuvo en cuanto seguí mi camino pero eso no será suficiente y lo peor de todo si falto esta noche a la cena Melkor se podría ofender y no puedo hacer algo semejante, los fanelianos y los hombres gato hemos tenido una excelente relación durante cientos de años… ¿Qué me irá a decir? ¿Qué estoy equivocado? ¿Qué lo que vi solo fue una tontería? No soy tonto…se que la vi feliz, sé que estando con ese hombre…¡no! Debo de dejar de pensar en ella o algo malo pasará…mejor me concentro en los asuntos que me atañen para mi pueblo…mejor hacer como que yo no existo para nada…_

Estoy en el comedor mientras los hombres fingen que no existo…son TAN tontos puedo remediar eso con un poco de melodrama…finjo que me duele el vientre…Melkor corre a ver que tengo…es tan predecible jajajaja, mi señor por otra parte me ve con sospecha, me conoce, le digo a Melkor que el curandero de nuestra aldea me dio un remedio para esos dolores y que se encuentra en mi cajita, sabe que nadie puede tocar esa caja o haré un escándalo y me dice que ya va él, le lanza una mirada de disculpa a Van – sama y se va del comedor…llego la hora…

Suelta lo que tengas que decir Merle, será la única vez que vuelvas hablar de ella en mi presencia… - el tonto de mi señor a hablado

Solo es una pequeña platica que tuve con ella, de hecho tú estabas conmigo aquella vez… ¿no lo recuerdas? - le suelto sin preámbulos

¿Qué debería recordar? – me dice muy serio y sé que su mente está lejos y su corazón tras una tapia muy alta

Que su hermano y ella solo se llevan por 10 meses y que pese a que él es muy revoltoso lo quiere mucho…y que está muy orgullosa de él porque es un chico muy inteligente…

¿su… hermano? ¿has dicho su hermano? – Van parece tonto repitiendo lo que acabo de decir…fui muy clara ¡SU HERMANO!

Sí, he dicho hermano, ¿Qué no recuerdas la vez que nos hablo de su familia?

¡MIERDA! ME OLVIDE QUE TENIA UN HERMANO

Te agradecería que cuidaras tu lenguaje enfrene de mis hijos… ¿Van-sama? ¿y ahora adonde fue?

Te agradecería que no me engañes otra vez, realmente me asuste mucho y Van – sama salió corriendo al bosque – me dice el tarado de mi marido

¡Y yo te agradecería que no me ignores cuando intento que Van – sama use más seguido el cerebro en vez de su estúpido orgullo! – le grito a Melkor y me pongo a llorar, jajajaja están predecible ya que se acerca para consolarme


End file.
